


Nightmares

by Tomoyo1990



Series: Podium family shenanigans :) [7]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: A little angst, Anxiety, Bad Dreams, Domesticity, Dreams, Fluff, Happy Ending, Love, M/M, Marriage, Nightmares, Yurio being Yurio, burnt food, but no Yuuri's for once, doubts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-04
Updated: 2017-11-04
Packaged: 2019-01-29 09:32:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12628044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tomoyo1990/pseuds/Tomoyo1990
Summary: When Viktor takes a nap after a particularly tiring day, he wakes up to find out Yuuri is gone and Makkachin left with him and he has no one left.OrViktor is anxious about retirement and his subconscious plays him a bad trick.





	Nightmares

Viktor was tired. He had been sleeping, but still felt the pull of the bed he was onto. It was late in the afternoon though, so he should probably get up if he wanted to sleep at all tonight. But the bedding was so warm and comfortable, the only thing missing was his husband, who was most definitely cooking dinner at this very moment.

Therefore, he had to get up. He lazily threw the covers away and swung his legs of the bed. Yakov had run him through his programs over and over again. Since que had voice his intention to formally retire, although nothing was set in stone yet, Yakov had made it his mission to get him in his best season yet. He was forgetting, though, that Viktor wasn't fifteen anymore and that his knees hurt like hell.

Anyway, on wobbly legs, Viktor got up and made his way slowly to the kitchen. While in the corridor, he was shocked to hear...nothing. Nothing at all. Had Yuuri gone out? Maybe they were running low on ingredients for dinner or something. Wait, no, that can't be, they went shopping yesterday. Maybe he was tired like Viktor and decided to order takeout? Yeah, that was more likely. Still very unllike Yuuri but not impossible.

Once he finally made it to the living-room, he saw that his husband was nowhere to be found. The only person in the room was Yurio. Makkachin wasn't there either. Maybe Yuuri had gone out to take Makka on his evening walk. Yeah, that had to be it, right?

Yurio was checking his phone while drinking coffee apparently. He had his usual scowl on and looked completely in his own little world.

"Yurio, where's Yuuri?"

At this, Yurio's scowl deepened.

"What are you talking about?"

"Where did Yuuri go?" Confusion was overtaking Viktor rapidly and a weird sense of dread was starting to settle in his stomach.

"You gotta be joking? Asking about him? What's wrong with you? Are you a massochist?"

_Massochist? Why would I be a massochist just for asking where my husband is?_

His confussion must have been obvious because Yurio sighed in resignation and answer his question.

"He's back in Japan, you idiot. He left you a month ago, remember?"

_Left? Yuuri had left?_

"What are you talking about?"

Now Yurio looked at him as if he were pitying the man.

"Seriously Viktor, we've been worried sick about you. I know he left, everyone does. He said that he had had enough, that you were too much. Too much PDA, too much work, too much uselessness around the house, too much romanticism, just too much. 'And especially now that he is going to retire. Was is the point?' he said and then just left"

_No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, please, no._

"Don't joke Yurio!" Viktor pleaded.

"I am not messing with you, old man. The last thing I'd do with something like this is mess with you, especially since..."

"Since what?" _How could this get any worse?_

Yurio sighed heavily. "Since he took Makkachin"

_What? No, Yuuri would definitely not do that. Maybe the dog liked him better, yes, but she was still Viktor's family. He wouldn't just take her. Right?_

"He wouldn't take Makka"

"He did! You've been sulking in here ever since. You are lucky I still live here, you'd be dead by now otherwise"

Viktor was gone. He suddenly felt the room rotating around him. All the things Yurio had just told him reverberating inside his brain. Over and over again. He felt suffocated, suddenly swallowed in darkness and crying his heart out.

 _No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no,_ _this hadn't happened, this could_ not _have happened._

"He said that he had had enough..."

"Too much romanticism..."

"Too much uselessness around the house..."

"Too much PDA..."

"Too much work..."

"Too much work..."

"Too much work..."

"Too much work..."

* * *

 

"-tor! ....Viktor! VIKTOR!!!"

He opened his eyes to the dim light of his bedroom. He had been crying. Yuuri was looking down on him from his standing position next to the bed, Viktor's pink apron with the saying "Kiss the chef!" wrapped around his waist. He looked worried, spatula in hand and all. Suddenly, Makka jumped from next to Yuuri onto the bed and laid herself there over Viktor's legs.

He closed his eyes again, trying to get his breathing back to normal. Some more tears escaped and he covered his face with his arm. Yuuri and Makka were there, it had been just a dream, a very bad dream. Probably his worst nightmare ever. God, he was so relieved and overwhelmed and, frankly, feeling a little idiotic.

"What's wrong with him?" Came Yurio's voice from the entrance of their bedroom, trying to sound snarky and annoyed and failing miserably.

"Probably a nightmare. Here Yurio, take the spatula and keep an eye on the food so it doesn't burn"

Yurio nodded and left. Or at least they thought so, the kid was too curious for his own good and was worried, so he stayed in the hallway, far enough to keep an eye and nose on the food but close enough to hear through the open door.

"Wanna talk about it?" ask Yuuri as he nudged him of the side of the bed and took a seat.

"Not sure if I should" Answer Viktor, voice muffled because of the arm on his face.

“Vitya, what do you always tell me when I have anxiety nightmares?”

“Not to bottle them up, because they become worst”

“So, could you please tell me what the dream was about?”

Viktor hesitated. He knew talking about it would help him a lot, but he didn’t want to make Yuuri worry.

He removed his arm from his face, looked Yuuri in the eye and sighed long and heavy.

“You, basically”

This caught Yuuri off guard.

“Me? How on earth a dream about me made you like this? No offense, but the reaction I get when your dreams are about me usually involve washing the bed spread afterwards” He tried to sound amused, and to a point he succeeded, but the worry was there, underneath, lingering.

Viktor laugh drily. “I wish I had had one of those. No, I dreamt that you had left me. In the dream, I woke up and you were gone and I was alone with Yurio. You had even taken Makka”.

Yuuri was silent for a moment. “Why had I left you? You know I wouldn’t!” He sounded half hurt and half indignant.

“I know, moya lyubov, but god it felt so real! I was even complaining of how tired I was after practice. According to dream Yurio, you said I was too much, too much PDA, uselessness, romanticism, everthing. And had enough, and I was retiring and you didn’t wanna deal with it and took the dog because you thought she liked you better and on and on!”

Viktor covered his face with both arms now. Yuuri was again silent and Viktor didn’t know what else to say.

“Ok, one thing at the time.”

This caught Viktor’s attention and he peeked at his husband from in between his arms.

“First of all, I would never, ever, take Makka. She may like me better and I love her” he waited to see Viktor’s reaction -who snorted at the statement that the dog indeed loved Yuuri better- and then went on “But she is basically your family, it would be like you leaving me and taking Mari”.

At this, Viktor openly laugh.

"Mari will be delighted to know you compared her to our dog"

“Shh. Now that that’s clear” Yuuri kept talking “why on god’s forsaken name would I think that you are too much, what was it you said? PDA? Romanticism? Uselessness?, if any of those things were at all true and bothered me, I wouldn’t even have dated you!”

There was amusement mixed with frustration in Yuuri’s voice and Viktor appreciated it.

“And last time I checked, I dated you, didn’t I?”

Viktor nodded, arms falling from his face.

“And proposed to you, didn’t I?”

Again, Viktor nodded, a small smile starting to show on his face.

“And I did that in one of the most romantic places in the world, right?”

Another nod, a bigger smile.

“And then, I proceeded to win the goddamn medal _you_ set as a condition for said wedding!”

Yuuri was pretending to be annoyed at the request, but when Viktor had said that he wanted to take it back, his pride had stopped them from getting married before he got the gold. Which he did a year after the proposal (other golds came before, but the GPF gold was the one that mattered).

“In my defense, I tried to take that condition back” Viktor countered, amused and finally relaxed.

“Shhs, I’m not finished.” Yuuri chided. “So, after all that, what did I do?”

“Married me”

“Again, please”

“Married me”

"One last time, please?"

“Married me”

“Good. So, don’t ever dare believe for even one second that you are getting rid of me so easily. It was too much effort getting here and I wouldn’t have had it any other way”

Viktor sat up and hugged Yuuri, hiding his face in his shoulder.

“I guess I was more anxious about training and retiring than I thought I was love. Sorry, you are 100% right and my subconscious is being a dick to me”

Yuuri snorted at the statement.

“Welcome to my world!”

The laughed, tightly embraced for a moment, and when they let go and reached out to kiss...

“WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEWOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!”

The fire alarm went off. Viktor and Yuuri jumped of the bed and run into the kitchen to find Yurio, climbed up on the counter, fanning it to try to get it to stop.

“Weren’t you supposed to be watching the food?” Yuuri asked amusedly when the sound finally stopped.

“Maybe? It was only that small pot with some miso soup in it. The rest of the food is safe”

The kid was beet red and both adults knew he had been listening. But messing with him was a joy for another day.

“Set the table and let’s have dinner. I could really use a movie and cuddles right now!” Yuuri stated honestly and the other two got to work.

They dined in peace and as they set themselves into the couch, Yuuri properly cuddled to Viktor’s side under a fluffy blanket, Viktor realized that he had nothing to worry about. And fell asleep half way through and had to be carried to bed by Yuuri.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Click [here](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/yoificsandmore) to visit my YOI tumblr!


End file.
